Wakey Wakey
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall loves waking Logan up


**Wakey Wakey**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Kendall loves waking Logan up. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

Kendall's eyes fluttered open as the first streams of sunlight slipped through the gap in the curtains drawn tight in his and Logan's room. His breath huffed against the slender pale neck in front of him, arm unconsciously tightening around his lover's waist. The blonde knew it must be early if he was awake before Logan; the smart boy usually up and out of bed before the first shrill of their alarm clock had finished.

Even though the covers lay tangled around his legs, Kendall wasn't cold, the warmth radiating from Logan's small frame enough to keep him warm. In fact whenever he was with the genius, the blonde never felt cold, Logan's adorable half smile making his heart flutter.

Small fingers were interlaced with his own, the connecting hand dragging the tall boy's arm tighter around the brunette's waist. Kendall's leg was wedged between the small boy's thighs, semi erect cock pressing between Logan's cheeks.

It was moments like this that Kendall treasured Logan's face a picture of calm something seldom seen with their hectic schedules. However Logan was the only one that could see under Kendall's calm demeanor, recognizing under all the shit eating grins and smirks that the tall boy was stressed or worried about the latest situation they had gotten themselves. The blonde also knew that as soon as the door to his and Logan's bedroom shut all the walls he put up slipped, enjoying nothing more than being encased in the brunette's well defined arms; a sense of warmth, security and love flowing through his body.

Propping his head up on his spare arm, Kendall gently shook his fingers free of Logan's, taking the time to look over his love. Soft brown hair lay mussed over Logan's head; a few strands plastered to his forehead from last night's events. Pale lids hid the warm chocolate orbs that the blonde loved to stare at; fluttering every now and again. The smart boy's nose wrinkled in a way that Kendall found utterly adorable, lips pursing every now and again as the smart boy shifted in his sleep.

Stretching out his fingers, the blonde gently placed his hand back on Logan's stomach, a smile tugging his lips as the muscles tensed under his fingertips. The brunette may have looked the scrawniest of the band but he definitely wasn't, Kendall taking great pride in mapping out each muscle first with his fingers followed shortly by his lips.

Running his fingers gently down the smart boy's stomach to brush against Logan's happy tail, Kendall paused when he felt his lover tense pressing his boy back against the blonde a second later. The feel of the smart boy's cheeks pressing directly against his crotch gave rise to Kendall's length, eyes fluttering when Logan repeated the motion.

Dragging his fingers down the thin trail of hair, the blonde paused for a moment, taking the time to study Logan's face before he slowly wrapped his fingers around the smart boy's length, giving an experimental tug. A soft sigh slipped past Logan's lips but he didn't wake up allowing Kendall to continue with his mission.

Pumping the smart boy until he was hard, the blonde let his breath brush against the shell of Logan's ear, shivers running down his spine when he felt the small boy press back against him.

Circling the head of Logan's cock with his thumb, Kendall smirked when he felt Logan's hips buck forward, a mixture of a whimper and a moan resonating in his chest. Removing his hand from around the small boy, the taller teen gently ran his fingers over the pale skin of Logan's hip, tracing the small purple mark he sucked into the flesh last night.

Sneaking a glance at the alarm clock Kendall realized that the time was slipping by. Not wasting any more time, the tall boy brought his hand down to Logan's slightly spread cheeks. Shifting his thigh slightly, Kendall ran his thumb over the pale boy's hole happy to find his boyfriend still loose from the night before, his cum the perfect lubricant.

Slipping his thumb past the loose muscle, Kendall had to bite back a gasp as Logan's inner walls hugged his thumb tightly, the smart boy shifting in his sleep. Moving his thumb in small undistinguishable circles, Kendall watched in delight as the genius's breathing quickened; the hand that lay haphazardly across the pillow moving to clench the material tightly.

"Mmmm" Logan moaned, his eyes fluttering as Kendall continued. The blonde smirked to himself as he watched the small boy stir, lips parting to let out a series of staccato breaths.

"K…K…K ngh" Logan attempted to say his name but it changed into a moan as the tall boy pressed against his prostate, hips bucking back into his touch.

"Yes babe?" Kendall asked, pumping two fingers into his lover, cock hard and leaking.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you know,"

"Yeah but why?"

Logan was asking too many questions for Kendall's liking. He soon rectified that by pressing both fingers against his lover's sweet spot causing the brunette to let out a long moan, sounding suspiciously like his name.

"Because you're fucking adorable when you sleep," Was Kendall's reply as he removed his fingers from where they rested knuckle deep inside the smart boy's body; pressing a kiss to the back of Logan's neck when he whimpered.

Wrapping a hand around his own cock, the blonde pumped a few times, hissing at the pleasure shooting through his body. Running his fingers over the head, Kendall smeared the pre cum that had gathered there over his length preparing himself to enter the tight heat that was Logan.

"So how are we doing this then?" Logan asked.

Deciding that Logan was asking too many questions for someone who had just been woken up and about to be thoroughly fucked, Kendall leant forward and attached himself to the skin of Logan's neck. Grazing his teeth over the skin, the blonde felt the brunette suck in a harsh breath, head pressing against the pillow, giving Kendall better access.

Moving his hands to grip the pale boy's hips, Kendall pressed his hips forward, the tip of his cock pressing against the small boy's well prepared hole. Thoughts of last night briefly flashed through his head; images of Logan writhing beneath him as he took him hard and fast burning themselves in the tall boy's brain. Unconsciously Kendall pressed his hips forward, the tip of his cock sliding into the velvety heat that he loved so much.

Logan gasped as he felt the taller teen slowly fill him, none of the usual discomfort shooting through his body. The hand that gripped his pillow bunched the material together under his palm, breath leaving him in short sharp gasps as Kendall continued to push in. The smart boy had always thought it would be difficult to have sex at this angle but the blonde was proving him wrong.

When the tall boy was buried to the hilt he paused for a moment to gather his composure, the feel of Logan's inner walls clenching around his length driving him crazy. The bushy browed boy could honestly say that no feeling ever compared to being buried balls deep inside his brainy lover, the boy's smarts not just coming handy for school work and the band. No Logan you could say was well educated in sex and especially what he wanted from it. Kendall had taken to calling him a lil freak in the bedroom after one night which led to the blonde being covered in a series of bite marks. To say explaining it to both Mama Knight and James and Carlos was an understatement, his two so called best friends howling with laughter when they found out.

Taking a calming breath, the tall boy brought his hips back before slowly rolling forward, moaning what he thought was quietly as his shaft was hugged by Logan's insides. Fighting back the urge to slam into his boyfriend, Kendall continued his slow pace, placing small gentle kisses to the back of Logan's neck, relishing in every shiver it sent down the small boy's back.

"Ngh, harder Kendall," The smart boy moaned, thrusting his hips back in time with Kendall's eyes scrunching shut as pleasure overwhelmed his body.

Not wanting to deny his love anything, the blonde pulled back until only the tip remained inside the pale boy before slamming back in, their simultaneous moans intertwining as one. Tightening his grip on Logan's hips, Kendall continued his harsh pace, angling his hips slightly to hit that one special spot within the pale boy.

"Fuck Kendall there," Logan cried. Sex was the only time when the small boy cursed and to say it turned the bushy browed boy on even more was an understatement.

Continuing his relentless assault on Logan's sweet spot, Kendall brought a hand around to wrap around the small boy's leaking cock, thumb running teasingly over the head on every upstroke.

"Ngh, K…K…Kendall," Logan moaned, hips moving forward into the blonde's fist all the while moving back against the tall boy's; impaling himself harder onto Kendall's cock.

The taller teen's thrusts became sloppy and erratic as he felt himself growing closer to the edge, the hand wrapped around Logan's shaft moving sloppily; pre cum smearing his fingers.

"Kendall," Logan came with a shout, spurt after spurt of his release covering the tall boy's fist.

Continuing to press against the small boy's prostate, Kendall watched as Logan arched his back, the last of his release covering the taller boy's slowing fist.

The feel of Logan's walls hugging his cock and watching his lover come undone proved too much for Kendall and with a final thrust he coated his lover's insides with his seed; Logan's name spilling past his lips in a broken moan.

The sound of their harsh pants filled the otherwise silent room, the blonde's cum covered arm resting lightly against Logan's waist as they both came down from their highs. Pulling out as slowly as he could, Kendall rolled onto his back, clean hand moving to sweep his sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

To say sleepy sex was some of the best sex he had ever had was an understatement however Kendall couldn't help but be disappointed when the shrill beep of the alarm clock broke through the silence.

A soft sigh was heard from Logan's side of the bed before the covers were thrown back. The blonde was greeted with the sight of his lover's pert ass swaying slightly as he stretched. A trickle of his cum slid down the back of Logan's thighs; Kendall's softened giving a twitch of interest, a small moan of appreciation resonating in his throat. At the sound Logan looked back, his eyes quickly finding where the blonde's were located.

"Fancy joining me for a shower?" Logan asked, smiling softly.

Never one to turn down the offer of sharing a shower with the sexiest boy in the world, the blonde was up and out of the bed in a heartbeat. Following the small boy to their en suite bathroom, Kendall couldn't help but be shocked when the door suddenly shut in his face; the sound of the lock clicking audible through the wood.

"Logan baby?" Kendall asked, his hand twisting the door knob even though he knew it was useless.

"Yes," The blonde could practically see the smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Why did you shut the door, I thought we were showering together?"

"We were but then I remembered that you woke me up." Kendall couldn't help but groan, forehead thumping against the door.

"Smartass," He mumbled

"You love my ass" Came Logan's reply; slightly muffled through the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall groaned again, slinking his way back towards the bed; pulling the covers up and over his head.


End file.
